


Serangan Tengah Malam

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Gen, implied onesided AtsuKita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Sebelum ada serangan fajar, Atsumu menguatkan hati untuk melakukan serangan tengah malam.





	Serangan Tengah Malam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- setting Kontrakan AU  
> \- Atsumu kelaparan

Atsumu melangkah keluar kamar dengan waswas.

 

Satu langkah di luar pintu, toleh kepala ke kanan. Satu langkah lagi, toleh kepala ke kiri. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, begitu terus sampai ia tiba di belokan menuju dapur tercinta. Dalam gelapnya lorong kontrakan (karena sudah tengah malam, bukan karena mati lampu—mereka bayar tagihan listrik selalu tepat waktu, demikian sekilas info!), Atsumu mengendap-endap mendekati meja makan.

 

Seingatnya, masih ada sebungkus mie goreng dan beberapa butir telur di dapur. Bukan milik siapa-siapa, jadi _siapapun_ bebas mengklaim jatah mie instan terakhir itu. Karena itulah, sebelum ada serangan fajar (karena ada penghuni kontrakan yang sarapan setengah jam setelah azan subuh berkumandang), Atsumu menguatkan hati untuk melakukan serangan tengah malam.

 

Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju tempat penyimpanan mie instan—

 

_Klik_.

 

“Nyariin _apa_ , Atsumu?”

 

Atsumu membeku di tempat, tidak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan untuk melirik ke sumber suara. Yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya. Yang tengah menegaskan dominasi atas dapur dan menegakkan salah satu aturan kontrakan: _dilarang makan mie instan tengah malam_. Aturan tersebut dibuat Kita Shinsuke berdasar alasan kesehatan. Maklum, namanya juga (mantan) gebetan rasa emak-emak khawatiran.

 

Gugup, Atsumu _nyengir_ sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Namun demikian, ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

 

Kita, yang sudah bisa menebak tujuan Atsumu mampir ke dapur tengah malam seperti ini, geleng-geleng tanpa suara. “Tidur, Atsumu. Besok ada kuliah pagi, ‘kan?”

 

“Um, masuknya jam setengah sembilan, kok~”

 

“Kamu biasanya ‘kan bangun jam _setengah sepuluh_ , habis azan subuh tidur lagi.”

 

“Tapi Kita-san~” Atsumu masih mengimut-imutkan suara, mencoba kabur dari hukuman dan menjangkau mie instan targetnya. Perutnya sudah keroncongan ini…

 

“Atsumu. Tidur. Nanggung, berapa jam lagi sarapan.”

 

“Kita-san, selain Suna, enggak ada lagi yang sarapan jam lima pagi. Kalau aku tidur sekarang, ntar mie-nya dimakan Suna terus aku enggak kebagian terus—“

 

“Atsumu.”

 

Satu kata penuh penekanan itu membuat Atsumu menggugurkan niatnya dalam sekejap. Ia segera ambil langkah seribu kembali ke kamar, mengucapkan, “Tidur duluan Kita-san mimpi indah yaaak!”, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin melihat penampakan Kita-san yang marah jam segini, terima kasih banyak!

 

(saking laparnya Atsumu, ia sampai mimpi makan mie goreng dengan kuning telur rebus yang utuh. Sayang seribu sayang, impiannya hancur ketika bangun keesokan harinya…)

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk Drabbletober _Day 24: I'm Afraid of You._
> 
> Saya pingin makan mie goreng ama kuning telor rebus setengah mateng yang gak pecah orz orz /OI
> 
> _thanks for reading~_


End file.
